Linear tracking is commonly used inside of delivery vehicles to mount various devices for restraining cargo during transportation. One method is to use straps with hooks inserted into the linear tracking that can be tightened to restrain the cargo. This method can be time consuming if the cargo needs to be accessed individually. For example, restraining each piece of cargo individually can be time consuming and can require a lot of equipment. Using one strap on a plurality of pieces, while requiring less equipment, can require a user to unstrap unneeded cargo to access the desired cargo. This can lead to wasted time having to resecure the unneeded cargo. Another method is to use clamping locks that can be mounted to the linear tracking. The available clamping locks, however, are designed for specific containers or carts and, thus, have limited utility.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.